


Skywalker, rise

by vforvalentina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvalentina/pseuds/vforvalentina
Summary: Tutti sappiamo che tros non ha funzionato, per una serie di motivi che non sto qui ad elencare. Questa fix-it fic è stata scritta per dimostrare che pur mantenendo la stessa struttura, chiunque (perfino io) poteva scrivere un film migliore, cambiando pochi punti della trama ed aggiungendo qualche scena/dialogo.Scritta per le mie care amiche di @fromitalywithreylo, cosa avrei fatto senza di voi in questo periodo! Con questa fic spero di regalarvi tutto il fanservice che una reylo può desiderare e di cui siamo state derubate senza pietà nel canon.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_Palpatine… tornato. Com’è possibile? E cosa significa?_

Queste sono le domande che affollano la mente di Kylo Ren mentre si avvicina allo scopo del suo viaggio su Mustafar. Il puntatore Sith è nascosto sul pianeta scelto da suo nonno come rifugio nell’oscurità. Dovrebbe sentirlo vicino, suo nonno, almeno in questo luogo, e invece combattere contro i pochi seguaci di Vader rimasti a proteggere il prezioso artefatto lo fa sentire come se stesse definitivamente facendo a pezzi quei pochi brandelli di connessione avuti con lui nel corso degli anni. _Sono solo a combattere la mia battaglia._

Il puntatore recuperato, collegato al suo tie fighter, lo conduce su Exegol, il più antico pianeta segreto dei Sith. Kylo non ha paura di quel luogo, ma una strana inquietudine lo anima mentre si dirige a grandi passi verso la cittadella Sith, accendendo la sua spada laser. La voce gli parla non appena varca l’ingresso. 

“Finalmente… Snoke ti ha addestrato bene”

Kylo continua ad avanzare nel buio illuminato solo dalla luce rossa della sua lama, guardandosi intorno.

“Ho ucciso Snoke, ucciderò te”

“Ragazzo mio, ho creato io Snoke, ero io ogni voce… che hai sentito… nella tua mente… Il primo ordine era solo l’inizio, io ti darò molto di più”

Le voci nella sua mente, anche quella di suo nonno… Da sempre, tutte le voci che sente da sempre, che ha combattuto per la maggior parte della sua vita, a cui alla fine ha ceduto pensando di onorare il volere dell’unico componente della famiglia a cui si sia mai sentito affine, tutto è stato una bugia. Era l’imperatore, ha mosso i fili per tutti questi anni, ed ora è il momento che ha scelto per scoprire le carte, per riscuotere il suo investimento. C’è una parte di lui, nel profondo, che ha sempre saputo di non aver mai avuto scelta, che il suo destino era in qualche modo segnato, e ora capisce perché.

“Morirai prima” 

Kylo sente la rabbia crescere in lui, è stanco di essere sempre la pedina, vuole essere lui a dirigere il gioco. Pensava che dopo la morte di Luke, e di Snoke, finalmente potesse essere il suo momento, eppure ora gli sembra che la posta in gioco sia ancora più alta, che la trappola sia infine scattata e lui si trovi dalla parte sbagliata della rete. Finalmente arriva di fronte alla sorgente della voce, puntando la sua spada alla gola dell’imperatore, nell’illusione che possa essere così facile liberarsi di quell’essere.

“Io sono già morto, il lato oscuro della forza è la via per raggiungere alcune capacità da alcune ritenute… non naturali. Governerai tu su tutta la galassia come nuovo imperatore, se farai quello che chiedo: uccidi la ragazza, elimina la Jedi e diventa quello che tuo nonno non fu… il mio erede. Ma prudenza, c’è qualcosa che non sai su di lei”

Gli star destroyer imperiali emergono dalle viscere di Exegol, un’armata imponente, in grado di ristabilire l’impero, stavolta per sempre, e tutto questo offerto a lui. Eppure non riesce a pensare ad altro che ad una cosa. _Rey._ Ancora lei, le loro strade continuano ad incrociarsi in una strana danza che sembra infinita. Già Snoke aveva tentato di ucciderla, ma ora lei è l’ultima Jedi e l’imperatore la vuole morta. E c’è dell’altro, a quanto pare la cercarottami di Jakku è ancora un mistero per lui. Perché lei è così importante?

Con risvegliato interesse, Kylo Ren domanda “Che cosa?”

\--------------------------

Nella giungla di Ajan Kloss, Rey cerca di completare il suo addestramento. _Pazienza_ , le suggerisce il generale Organa, sapendo benissimo che di certo quella non è tra le sue virtù più spiccate. Piuttosto che la meditazione, capisce che un po’ di sana azione è quello che le serve per chiarirsi le idee. Accende la spada laser di Luke, _di Anakin_ , che è riuscita a riparare, e si addentra tra la vegetazione per svolgere i suoi esercizi di allenamento. Mentre si muove agile tra gli alberi, si sente in forma, in connessione con la Forza… finchè un sentimento più oscuro si fa strada in lei, frustrazione prima, ora disagio, poi rabbia… sentimenti che fluiscono nei suoi movimenti, che diventano sempre più erratici, più violenti. Visioni del suo passato, … _e del suo futuro?_ appaiono davanti ai suoi occhi.

Vede lei bambina, il giorno in cui i suoi genitori l’hanno abbandonata. Vede lei donna, come ancora non ha osato essere, vestita di nero, convertita al lato oscuro… Vede Kylo Ren - non può più chiamarlo Ben ora, vero? - quel maledetto giorno su Starkiller, quando ha ucciso Han. Lei ha assistito alla scena da lontano, ma nella visione è solo il suo viso che vede, rigato dalle lacrime, accarezzato dalla mano di suo padre. E comprende. Che questa visione non è la sua. Che lo straordinario legame nella forza che la lega al leader supremo del primo ordine, di cui non ha trovato spiegazione alcuna nei testi jedi, che era rimasto silenzioso negli ultimi mesi, si sta risvegliando di nuovo. Dall’altra parte del legame però, paradossalmente, Rey sente provenire solo pace, e un sorprendente senso di consapevolezza, di _scopo_.

Sulla sua nave, Ben apre gli occhi, togliendo la mano dalla maschera di Vader e avviandosi verso il suo destino.

\--------------------------

“Hey Rey, tutto ok?” La voce preoccupata di Rose la riporta alla realtà. Si è di nuovo persa nella lettura dei testi Jedi, alienandosi dal mondo che la circonda. “Sì, sono solo un po' stanca… tutti si aspettano molto da me, non sono sicura di tenere fede a tutte queste aspettative” Confida Rey alla sua amica. In questi mesi Rose è stata una delle persone più vicine a lei, con cui ha potuto aprirsi. In qualche modo, Rose la capisce, Rey ha spesso pensato che sia merito della sua innata empatia.

“Stai facendo del tuo meglio, come tutti noi qui, questo è l’importante” Risponde Rose con un sorriso affettuoso. “Ti cercavo per dirti che Finn e Poe sono tornati”.

Subito dopo essere atterrati e scesi da un Falcon mezzo distrutto (cosa su cui Rey non ha perso occasione di avere un litigio con Poe), Finn informa le due ragazze che c’è una spia all’interno del primo ordine e che ha un messaggio per loro.

“La spia ha confermato il peggio, chissà come Palpatine è tornato… Sta pianificando la vendetta, i suoi seguaci hanno preparato la più grande flotta che la galassia abbia mai visto. Tra 16 ore avrà inizio l’attacco a tutti i pianeti liberi. L’imperatore e la sua flotta si nascondono nelle regioni ignote, su un pianeta chiamato Exegol” Poe spiega a tutta la resistenza riunita, che borbotta sgomenta, mentre Rey corre a recuperare i suoi testi, certa di aver letto qualcosa a riguardo.

“Generale, so come raggiungere Exegol” Spiega Rey a Leia, in disparte. “Luke lo stava cercando prima di ritirarsi su Ach-to e c’era quasi, è scritto tutto qui, posso continuare da dove lui si è fermato”

“Rey, è una missione troppo pericolosa per te, non possiamo rischiare di perderti” Risponde Leia allarmata. A Rey viene subito in mente che ci sarebbe solo una persona in tutta la galassia con cui si sentirebbe sicura ad andare in cerca dell’Imperatore, l’unica che le potrebbe essere veramente di sostegno, ma cerca di ricacciare quel pensiero nell’angolino da cui era uscito fuori. È un’evenienza semplicemente impossibile.

“Qualcosa mi dice che non sarò sola” risponde invece laconicamente. Infatti, quando si avvicina al Falcon trova già tutta la squadra pronta per la partenza: Finn, Chewie, i droidi e, con sua grande sorpresa, anche Poe. Nel giro di pochi minuti, è il momento di lasciare la base.

Rey trova Leia che la aspetta sul limitare della giungla, poco distante dal Falcon. Può sentire che questo è il loro ultimo incontro, un addio. Non è pronta a lasciarla andare, ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe dirle e pochissimo tempo rimasto per farlo.

“Non ho finito il mio addestramento, ma spero di non averti delusa e di riuscire a diventare la Jedi che volevi che io fossi”

La donna sorride con occhi tristi. “Non sono una maestra Jedi, sarei stata probabilmente un fallimento anche in quello, come lo sono stata come senatrice, generale e soprattutto madre” Rey prova ad aprire bocca per protestare ma Leia la ferma con un cenno della mano e continua a parlare “Rey, sicuramente nella ricerca dell’imperatore ti imbatterai in mio figlio, ma non posso chiederti quello che non è riuscito nemmeno a suo padre. Non posso, nemmeno dopo quello che mi hai raccontato sul vostro legame nella forza. Avrei dovuto andare a riprenderlo io stessa, ma ora le forze mi abbandonano, morirò con questo rimpianto. Il ritorno dell’imperatore significa che non c’è mai stata speranza per mio figlio, era condannato. Lui ci ha provato, ma l’abbiamo lasciato solo a combattere con i demoni della nostra famiglia. Rey, non commettere il mio stesso errore, non avere mai paura di chi sei, confida sempre nella Forza, ti indicherà la strada giusta per te. Questo è l’unico insegnamento che posso lasciarti”.

Le due donne si stringono in un forte abbraccio. Rey ha le lacrime agli occhi, sente un forte trasporto, come se non fosse solo suo, come se un grosso, lontanissimo peso si stesse sciogliendo piano piano, come sale nell’acqua. Una nostalgia profonda e inspiegabile la sorprende, che passa prima di riuscire a prenderne pienamente consapevolezza. 

“Che la forza sia con te” sussurra Rey tra le lacrime, sciogliendo l’abbraccio. Poi si volta e corre via prima ancora di ascoltare la risposta di Leia.

“E con te”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Eccoci al secondo capitolo.  
> Continua la storia con gli avvenimenti di Paasana... e finalmente le prime scene reylo!  
> Kylo Ren ha in mente qualcosa, ma una poco collaborativa e molto arrabbiata Rey rende necessario un intervento della Forza...

Il consiglio del Primo Ordine l’aveva preoccupato. La notizia della presenza di una spia interna si era diffusa tra i generali. La sua presa sul comando era debole come mai in quell’ultimo anno, e nemmeno l’aver malvolentieri richiamato al suo fianco i cavalieri di Ren, in un ultimo atto di forza, aveva sortito effetto. Poteva sentire distintamente il proposito di tradimento provenire da Hux, e anche dal generale Pryde. Non ne era sorpreso, non c’era bisogno di essere sensibili alla Forza per percepire le occhiate che si erano scambiati, pronti ad infilare il coltello nella sua schiena alla prima occasione utile. Ora quell’occasione era più che mai vicina, i destroyer dell’imperatore facevano già gola a molti, e lui doveva essere molto cauto se voleva riuscire a portare a termine il suo piano. Ma prima doveva trovare Rey. Parlarle, metterla in guardia.

Nell’ultimo anno aveva cercato di non pensarci, erano mesi che il loro legame era ormai chiuso da entrambe le parti, non sapeva se per volere della Forza o di loro stessi. Diventato Leader Supremo, aveva inizialmente cercato di sfogare tutta la sua rabbia, portando la sua spada su qualsiasi mondo avesse tentato di sottrarsi al suo dominio, ogni fendente dato solo nell’illusione di distruggere il ricordo di quello che poteva essere, il ricordo delle loro mani unite, dei loro volti illuminati dal fuoco, delle loro lacrime, delle loro parole.

_Non sei da sola. Nemmeno tu, non è troppo tardi._

_Io ti aiuterò._

Era una bugia, come tutto il resto. È rimasto comunque da solo. Eppure quello che ha provato, che prova, è reale… fa male. Ma è un dolore diverso da quello a cui è abituato, non alimenta il lato oscuro in lui. Il rifiuto di lei gli brucia ancora nell’anima, anche se in fondo è stato uno stupido a pensare che lei avrebbe rinnegato tutti i suoi preziosi ideali per unirsi a lui nel suo peggior delirio di onnipotenza. Ora però le cose sono cambiate, sono in pericolo, tutti, e l’unico modo per salvarsi è agire insieme, e in fretta. Sapere la verità su di lei… stranamente non lo faceva sentire meglio. Nella breve connessione che avevano avuto durante la sua meditazione, l’aveva sentita piena di sentimenti oscuri. Ma se vuole affrontare l’imperatore, Rey dovrà sapere tutto, compresa la verità su lei stessa, anche se così facendo rischierà di perderla per sempre. Per questo è così importante che lui la trovi il prima possibile, ovunque si nasconda. Le parole di sua madre per lui, e quell’abbraccio, percepito attraverso la connessione con Rey, gli avevano regalato un briciolo di speranza che non osava avere prima. Non tutto era perduto. Doveva farcela, per se stesso, per sua madre, per Rey, e per tutta la galassia.

\-----------------------

Paasana in festa è bellissima, pensa Rey mentre si immerge in quel turbine di suoni e colori, che quasi si dimentica perché sono qui. Il puntatore sith, giusto. Trovarlo per trovare l’imperatore, sconfiggerlo, e riportare finalmente la pace nella galassia. E tutto questo dovrebbe farlo lei… il solo pensiero la turba, non si sente pronta, non ha nemmeno mai avuto un vero maestro, non è di certo una Jedi, ma ora tutti vorrebbero che lei con un deciso colpo di spada laser – presa in prestito per giunta - mettesse una volta per tutte a tacere il più grande spirito malvagio di tutti i tempi. _Come posso farlo? Chi sono io per farlo?_

Il suo sguardo indugia su dei bambini, si divertono e ridono, innocenti, e la sua mente vaga lontano, desiderosa e malinconica nello stesso tempo, come se avesse il rimpianto di qualcosa che sarebbe potuta succedere, ma le è stata negata in partenza. Una famiglia, la cosa che desidera di più al mondo. Ma quando ci pensa, la sua mente la tradisce. Non pensa ai suoi genitori, i cui volti sono dimenticati da tempo, non a Leia, che è stata come una madre per lei, non pensa a Luke, ai suoi amici, alla resistenza… no, la sua mente le rimanda l’immagine di quelle mani, unite vicino al fuoco, i loro volti vicini, quegli sguardi, quella sensazione di essere compresa, di appartenenza. È questa la malinconia che sente, il dolore che ancora non si è rimarginato. Lei non è stata abbastanza. Non valeva quanto il potere, lei, figlia di nessuno. _Solo Rey._ Semplicemente non ne valeva la pena.

Una giovane locale la riporta alla realtà regalandole una collana, un antico amuleto per la fertilità. Rey pensa che potrebbe trovarci dell’ironia se la cosa non la facesse soffrire ancora così tanto.

Ha ancora sulle labbra un sorriso per il regalo inatteso, quando sente il mondo a lei farsi improvvisamente silenzioso, cristallizzato, e capisce fin troppo bene cosa vuol dire. _Dopo tutto questo tempo, non qui, non ora, ti prego._

Kylo Ren appare davanti a lei, nel deserto di Paasana. Mentirebbe se dicesse che il rivederlo la lascia indifferente. Lui è esattamente come lo ricorda nei suoi sogni, nei suoi incubi… il suo aspetto, il suo viso è sempre quello di un principe tormentato. La osserva con i suoi occhi neri e profondi come se le leggesse dentro.

Quando parla, lo fa con la stessa voce profonda e tranquilla che ha sempre usato con lei, come se fosse preparato a questa conversazione. Tuttavia il messaggio è nettamente peggiore del solito.

“Palpatine ti vuole morta”

_Ci siamo quindi_ , pensa Rey, _per questo la Forza ci connette di nuovo._

“Servi un altro padrone adesso? Avresti già potuto uccidermi, perché non l’hai fatto prima?” La risposta le esce più acida di come si aspettava, e Rey pensa che deve iniziare a darsi un contegno se non vuole mostrarsi per la ragazzina sedotta e abbandonata che si sente di essere.

Se Kylo è toccato dalla sua risposta non lo dà a vedere, invece spiega “Non ho più padroni, ho altri piani. Non ho mai voluto ucciderti, lo sai. Invece ti ho teso la mano, e tu volevi accettarla, perché non l’hai fatto?” Conclude, con sincera curiosità. Ora che Rey lo osserva bene, forse c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui. Sembra che ci sia tenerezza nel suo sguardo. Forse è la sua calma che la disturba, perché lei invece si sente improvvisamente furiosa.

“Forse dovevi pensare a farti un’altra maschera, sembri un cucciolo bastonato, non molto credibile come leader supremo, no? Dovresti incutere terrore, invece ancora ti tormenti per quello che hai fatto a tuo padre” Cerca di provocarlo, di scatenare una reazione in lui che almeno si avvicini a quella che lui ha scatenato in lei. Ma questo ancora non accade.

Kylo Ren si avvicina, la guarda bene, negli occhi, poi si sofferma sui suoi capelli… sono acconciati in modo diverso, non più nello stile di Jakku, ma più simili al loro incontro sul Finalizer, sciolti sulle spalle, eppure c’è anche dell’altro, qualcosa che le ricorda sua madre, le sue intricate trecce. Trova veramente incredibile che nel bel mezzo di una guerra, le due donne si siano concesse del tempo per qualcosa di così frivolo. Può immaginare sua madre che insegna a Rey come acconciare i suoi capelli, e il pensiero gli provoca una fitta al cuore, che quasi lo distrae dall’importanza della conversazione che sta avendo. Torna a concentrarsi sul volto di Rey, prima sulle sue labbra, poi di nuovo sui suoi occhi.

“Non mi serve una maschera, Snoke aveva ragione, era un ragazzino quello che la indossava. Ora so chi sono. E poi non potrei comunque nascondermi da te, giusto? Tu puoi leggere la mia mente, come io posso fare con te. E ora sento tanto dolore in te, tanta collera, Rey. Questa è la via più breve per il lato oscuro”.

Ora le lacrime premono, ma Rey non vuole cedere ad esse “Non osare dirmi questo, proprio tu” Dice con rabbia “Tutti hanno qualcosa da dire su di me, tutti pensano di conoscermi, di sapere quello che penso, quello che provo o dovrei provare. Non è così, nessuno lo sa”.

La risposta di Kylo arriva pronta, lo sta immaginando o c’è una punta di dolcezza nella sua voce?

“Tranne me. Io ti conosco, ti capisco. Ci incontreremo presto, vedrai” Conclude con una promessa, seduttivo, con quel fascino oscuro che ha fatto tremare le sue ginocchia più di una volta. Ormai sono così vicini che possono toccarsi. Kylo allunga una mano e con immenso stupore apprende che effettivamente possono, quindi afferra la collana che Rey ha al collo e tira forte.

Il legame si rompe contemporaneamente al filo della collana. Rey, rimasta sola nel deserto, si tocca il collo, incredula e spaventata.

Lontano, Kylo Ren stringe tra le mani ciò che gli serve per trovarla.

\-----------------------

Devono lasciare questo pianeta alla svelta, tutto quello che potevano ottenere l’hanno avuto. Un altro indizio, per continuare questa estenuante caccia al tesoro. Il Falcon è stato requisito dalle truppe del primo ordine, e ora il gruppo si prepara a lasciarsi indietro Paasana su una vecchia astronave malmessa.

Rey però percepisce qualcosa, è Kylo Ren, si avvicina velocemente, è sicura prima ancora di sentire il rumore o vedere il suo Tie Fighter.

Si piazza nel bel mezzo di una spianata desertica e attende, in ascolto. Il Tie è in vista ora, lui si avvicina. Perché non spara? Perché non prova a colpire lei? O i suoi amici?

Il suo comportamento è certamente inusuale, ma il dubbio non fa in tempo ad insinuarsi tanto da farle cambiare il piano che le è venuto in mente. È concentrata quando accende la spada e inizia a correre. Con tutta la violenza e la potenza che riesce a far confluire in lei, appena il Tie la raggiunge, si dà uno slancio per saltarci sopra, e con la spada laser taglia via una delle due ali del velivolo. Il Tie perde quota, si schianta a terra poco distante e prende fuoco.

Che cosa ho fatto? Pensa Rey avvilita, tornando in sé.

Poi lo sente, prima di vederlo. È vivo, e sta avanzando verso di lei. Il mantello sventola dietro di lui.

Oh dannazione, è veramente un principe, anche dopo essere appena uscito da un Tie in fiamme. Si ricorda che non è solo nel suo aspetto, ma anche nel suo sangue: nipote di una regina, figlio di una principessa. Io invece non so nemmeno chi sia la mia famiglia, pensa.

_Non sei niente, ma non per me._

Quelle parole avrebbero dovuto fare male, ma lei aveva capito l’intenzione con cui erano state dette, e avevano reso ancora più difficile rifiutare la sua offerta. Ma non è tempo per pensarci, adesso. Ora sono di nuovo avversari, una diversa ambientazione per lo stesso, eterno confronto. Nel deserto sono uno di fronte all’altra pur mantenendosi ad una certa distanza, troppa per parlarsi. Rey prende di nuovo la spada nella mano destra, pronta ad accenderla. Prima che possa farlo, però, vede Kylo che tende il braccio, per fermarla, come quella volta su Takodana, durante il loro primo incontro, quando lei ingenuamente provò ad opporsi a lui a colpi di blaster.

Eppure, qualcos’altro accade, incredibile in ugual misura per entrambi. La spada degli Skywalker, dalla mano di Rey, viene spinta dalla Forza, tracciando una traiettoria in aria sulla spianata desertica ed arrivando precisamente nella mano protesa in avanti di Kylo Ren. L’arma è leggera nella sua mano, sicuramente più di quella a cui è abituato, eppure è quasi impossibile da sopportare, brucia come se stesse stringendo il laser nelle mani, invece dell’impugnatura. Ha già usato quest’arma, quando Rey gliel’ha letteralmente lanciata durante il combattimento contro le guardie di Snoke, per salvargli la vita, poco prima che la spaccassero in due, ma ora è diverso. Non l’ho chiamata, ma è venuta da me, pensa _._

Rey, rimasta a bocca aperta, guarda la sua mano vuota, vorrebbe urlare ma nessun suono le esce dalla bocca. Anche Kylo è a corto di parole mentre, quasi con deferenza, accende la spada. Il blu intenso del laser si staglia davanti a lui. Rey è ancora impietrita mentre Kylo Ren ricomincia lentamente ad avanzare verso di lei. Mentre Poe urla loro di sbrigarsi, viene raggiunta da Finn, che quasi la trascina di peso verso la nave, pronta per la partenza.

Con un ultimo sguardo disperato verso Kylo e la sua ritrovata arma, Rey scompare nel veicolo.

Quella ragazza sarà la mia rovina, pensa lui con un misto di ammirazione, preoccupazione e desiderio. Mentre la guarda allontanarsi, Kylo spegne la spada, con mille domande in testa e la magra consolazione di sapere per certo che molto presto si confronteranno ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui! Grazie per i commenti al precedente capitolo, spero che anche questo vi sia piaciuto e come al solito mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate! 
> 
> La meravigliosa @trillianhouse su tumblr ha disegnato una splendida fanart sull'outfit e pettinatura di Rey in questa fic, potete a breve trovarla su tumblr e poi la linkerò anche qui <3333 E ovviamente Kylo Ren senza maschera, perchè..... beh perchè sì 
> 
> Spero che la riscrittura della scena di Paasana vi sia piaciuta. Prima del film immaginavamo due possibilità. Beh ho scelto l'altra xD *nessun fulmine è stato maltrattato nella scrittura di questa fic*
> 
> Il trio è stato ovviamente messo da parte perchè voglio conservare le poche energie mentali che mi sono rimaste dopo questo film per scrivere solo cose belle. Potete immaginare che il film sia andato nello stesso modo nelle parti che non sono nella fic, o che quelle parti non siano mai esistite, fate voi xD
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo scopriremo finalmente qual è la grande rivelazione sul suo passato che Ben farà a Rey... potete già immaginarla? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Spero che questo primo capitolo introduttivo vi sia piaciuto! Mi piacerebbe sapere le vostre opinioni su quali punti della trama di tros debbano essere per forza cambiati. Ovviamente ho un plot in mente ma sono aperta a suggerimenti :)   
> Il prossimo capitolo vi darà la reylo in tutto il suo splendore <3


End file.
